Burden and Comfort
by That Fire
Summary: The death of Sirius causes Harry to isolate himself. George tries to help Harry see the truth. Established Relationship, HPGW.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Burden and Comfort  
**Disclaimer**: J. K. Rowling and associates own these characters.  
**Pairings**: Harry/George Weasley  
**Summary**: The death of Sirius causes Harry to isolate himself. George tries to help Harry see the truth. Established Relationship, HPGW.  
**Author's Notes**: Rated M for later chapter. Both of legal age (UK legal age)**  
**

* * *

George wasn't sure what woke him up, looking at the alarm clock next to him he noticed it was just past 4 in the morning and sighed.

The bedroom he shared with Fred was quiet except for his breathing and his twins snoring, the house creaked a few times before going back to silent.

George huffed and turned over, ready to go back to sleep when he heard a muffled sound, his brows furrowed and his ears perked, listening for the noise again. His eyes widened when the noise came again, unmistakeably a muffled sob, from the room next to theirs. The room that Harry Potter, George's lover, was currently staying.

Harry had been given Fleur's bedroom, while her and Bill stayed in Bill's flat near Diagon Alley. Ron had offered to share like they usually did when Harry stayed, but Harry had opted for his own room, he had started to isolate himself after Sirius' death at the Ministry, before the holiday's started, and had wanted to sleep alone. Ron currently shared with Charlie, who was down for the summer, while Ginny and Hermione shared a room.

George sat up and swung his feet over the side of the bed, pausing when his bed squeaked and Fred grunted in his sleep before rolling over, George released a breath he didn't realise he was holding and pulled on a pair of odd socks. Quietly, he padded to the door and opened it, just enough to get through before closing it behind him, then shuffled towards Harry's door, careful not to stand on the squeaking floorboard.

George took a deep breath and knocked on the door, when he got no reply apart from another muffled cry, he opened the door and entered, closing it behind him.

He walked over to the figure huddled on the bed in a foetal position, and crouched down next to the bed, Harry was facing him, though his head was buried in his chest.

"Harry?" George whispered, trying not to startle Harry, who stiffened and tried to stop his quiet cries.

"Harry, I know you're awake. Come on Harry, look at me." George mumbled, lifting a hand and running it through Harry's messy hair.

Harry slowly lifted his head, and turned bloodshot eyes to George, his cheeks were wet and his eyes shiny.

George made a noise in the back of his throat and stood up, before Harry could think he was leaving he budged Harry with his hand and pulled him into a sitting position. He slid in behind Harry and pulled him back to his chest, burying his face in Harry's neck.

"I know you're getting fed up of people telling you that you need to talk but you can't keep going on like this. You're hurting and you won't let anyone help you, you won't be weak for asking for comfort." George whispered into Harry's neck, just loud enough to be heard.

Contrary to how George acted most of the time, he watched and listened and took in small details, saw how people felt no matter how hard they tried to hide it, and with his twin hoped to make a little more laughter in the world through their jokes.

He knew why Harry didn't go to anyone for comfort. Harry had grown up without a real family and been left to fend for himself. George had watched as Harry had gained a family through Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, and how he became a little more light on his feet, and a small smile even though war was heading their way, and he'd been drawn to it. He'd watched as Harry came out of the maze with Cedric's dead body, and how distraught he'd been and he'd watched how Harry had tried to move on and still be happy despite everything.

He'd seen what Umbridge had done to him, and realised it wasn't brotherly protection he'd felt for Harry, but something more, which he'd been terrified to realise, and he wasn't scared easily. George had told Fred, who was still the only person to know apart from Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, and they'd talked about it and Fred had understood, somehow, George was still amazed that he'd been so calm about it all, and then Harry had overheard one of their talks and instead of being disgusted at the idea had admitted he'd felt it too. They'd talked and there had been raised voices and tears and kisses and it had been messy but they'd made it and were still together almost a year later, and in that time he'd watched Harry and listened and knew when he held things in because he didn't want to be a '_burden_'. Like now.

"It's my fault Sirius is dead, and don't say it's not, because if I hadn't had been stupid enough to believe the vision he wouldn't of come and fallen through the damn veil." Harry muttered angrily into George's chest, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"It wasn't your fault," George hastily carried on when he felt Harry try to pull away and squeezed him back to his chest. "It wasn't. You didn't make him go, you didn't cast the killing curse. You believing the vision just shows how much you cared for him and how far you'd go for the people you love, and he wouldn't blame you for anything you did that night. No one does, not me, not the Order, and not Professor Lupin." He said the last with conviction, he knew Harry felt that Lupin would hate Harry and blame him of taking away one of the last Marauder's.

"But, I just... I miss him so much and he was the first real family I had and I can't help but feel like it's my fault and I don't know how Remus can even look at me." Harry whispered. George could tell by the wet spot on his chest that Harry was crying again, though he didn't make any noise.

"Because he loves you." George said simply. "It's okay to miss Sirius and you always will but it wasn't your fault."

They stayed silent for a while, the only noise was Harry's heavy breathing and occasional sniffs and George's soft mummers.

"You probably want to go back to your bed." Harry said, lifting his head from where it was buried in George's neck. His tears had stopped but his eyes were more bloodshot and his hair stuck in every direction, but he looked slightly cheered and offered a small smile.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here for the night." George said lightly, though he hoped Harry wouldn't deny him, they hadn't spent the night together for months.

"But, what about your parents?"

"I'll tell them you had a nightmare."

"Okay." Harry said simply, dragging George down so they could lay down comfortably, his had resting on George's chest.

"Thank you."

George kissed his head in return. "Sleep."

"'Kay." Harry said sleepily. "Love you."

George jumped, they hadn't said it to each other before, though George had been thinking about it.

"Love you too." He whispered, Harry made a pleased noise before giving into sleep.

* * *

**AN - This is the main story (and my first george/harry). There will be a second chapter (nsfw times) which will be the morning after, you'll be able to just read this chapter without the second :)**

**I'm still working on 'aperite' I promise i'm not giving up just struggling with it haha, aswell as two new stories :) enjoy xx**


	2. Chapter 2

George woke with a warm weight on his chest, he sleepily opened his eyes and saw a mass of black hair fanned just above his heart. He wondered how Harry had gotten into his bed, until the memories of the early morning came back to his mind, causing him to tighten his hold on Harry and pull him impossibly closer, before laying a kiss on the mop of hair.

Harry grunted quietly and shifted, lifting his head to stare unfocused at George before a small sleepy smile graced his features.

George ran his eyes over Harry's face, his eyes were still slightly bloodshot and puffy, some of his hair was plastered to his forehead, while the rest spread and stuck up in every direction, and his lips were chapped and red and currently being worried by his teeth. George ran his thumb over Harry's lip and pulled it from his teeth, offering him a lopsided grin to hide the _sappy-warm-bubbly _feeling currently churning in his stomach.

"Morning." He mumbled, sifting his hand through silken strands.

"Mm, good morning." Harry replied, tracing idle patterns on George's chest, occasionally dipping to his navel.

"Thank you, again, for last night. I'll owl Remus later and I should probably apologise to your family, I haven't exactly been pleasant to be around lately, and you, I don't know why you put up with me, and-"

George cut Harry of with a kiss, ignoring their morning breath and just _feeling. _

He wasn't sure why Harry put up with _him,_ Harry, this kind and caring person with so much weight on his shoulders, yet who continued to love. He had vowed to himself that as long as Harry wanted him, he'd try and make his life a little bit easier.

Harry whimpered into the kiss, before breaking apart for air. His eyes had darkened, leaving a thin ring of green surrounding black, his lips were red and wet, a flash of pink tongue darted out to lick them and only had a second to retreat back into his mouth before George was kissing him again and pushing him onto his back.

He opened his legs, and felt George settle into the 'V' created by his thighs, squeezing his hips. Harry moaned into the kiss, sieving his hands into red hair and tugging, getting a groan and jerk of hips in return.

George's hands where under his sleep shirt and running along his sides before moving to his stomach and chest, dipping into his navel and up to his nipples.

They broke apart, a sting of saliva still connecting them.

"Off." George said gruffly, pulling Harry's shirt over his head, before removing his own.

Harry let his eyes drop to George's chest, following the dots of freckles and sparse hair, he trailed his hand along the Quidditch toned muscles, enjoying the way George's breath hitched and his abdomen quivered, before his chin was lifted and a kiss was placed to the corner of his mouth.

George's eyes locked with Harry's as he moved down his chest, stopping to worry each nipple between his teeth until they became hard nubs, his left hand rubbing Harry's thigh as he moaned and arched, trying to get closer to his mouth. George placed a final kiss on the middle of his chest before sitting up, he placed his hands on Harry's hips and after seeking permission, hooked his thumbs under Harry's sleep pants and pulled them down. He pushed his own pants down before allowing himself a look at Harry.

George's breath hitched at the sight of the naked body underneath him. Harry was panting, his eyes were almost black and his lips bruised red. His nipples were dusty pink and his stomach quivered with every breath. His cock was straining from a nest of wiry black curls and he could see a drop of pre-cum leaking from the tip.

"You're beautiful." George murmured, not needing to look up to see the blush that would cover Harry's cheeks.

Harry pulled him down and nipped along his jaw before flicking his tongue across George's lips, pulling away teasingly when he opened his mouth.

"Git." George huffed.

"Yes, but your git." Harry whispered, not caring how sappy he sounded.

He was rewarded by George smashing his lips to Harry and dropping his hips and rocking, creating delicious friction that had him moaning.

They fumbled and rocked, _warm-sticky, _moaning and panting into each others mouths, licks and bites placed on any place either could reach, hands fumbled and hips quickened their paces, quivering stomachs and thighs, before Harry stiffened and arched, his brow creased and his lips parted in a silent scream, his release spreading across his own and George's chests, who followed shortly after, burying his face in Harry's neck, panting harshly.

"Missed this, missed you." Harry said, running his hands up and down George's back.

"Mm, me too." George replied into his neck, breath puffing across small hairs.

They stayed tight together, basking the sated calm feeling surrounding them, until Harry stiffened suddenly, causing George to lift his head. He was about to ask what was wrong, when his mother's voice floated through the door.

"Harry dear, breakfast is almost ready."

"I'll, err, I'll be down in a bit, thank you Mrs. Weasley." Harry called back, turning a bright red. George buried his head back into Harry's shoulder to muffle his snickers.

"Of course dear, take your time." In a quieter voice she added, "Where is that George?"

"Yes! Where is that George, wonderful Mother of mine?" Harry muffled his laughs into Georges head, when Freds' unnecessarily loud voice came through the door.

They had no doubt, that Fred knew exactly where George was.

* * *

**An - Finally part 2/smut haha, I'm trying to get better and sex/smut scenes and I hope this wasn't too bad and the ending wasn't a horrible cut of point! Enjoy :) xx**


End file.
